1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a woven slide fastener stringer having a row of continuous filamentary coupling elements woven integrally into a stringer tape.
2. Prior Art
Various woven slide fastener stringers and apparatus for manufacturing the same have been proposed and used in the art. Such a woven slide fastener stringer includes a row of coiled or meandering coupling elements of synthetic resin which are woven into and fixed to a longitudinal edge portion of a stringer tape as the coupling elements are formed of a filamentary material. Some woven slide fastener stringers have been found to be unsatisfactory in that a binding thread system which fastens the coupling elements to the stringer tape forces upper and lower legs of the coupling elements toward each other to a point where coupling heads are inclined with respect to the plane of the stringer tape. The coupling heads thus formed fail to provide a sufficient coupling strength when opposite rows of coupling elements on stringer tapes are brought into interdigitating engagement with each other.